Seizoen 7
Het zevende seizoen van de Amerikaanse televisieserie 24 werd vanaf 11 januari 2009 op de Amerikaanse zender FOX uitgezonden. In België wordt het zevende seizoen vanaf 10 september uitgezonden door 2BE, de Nederlandse televisiepremière vond plaats op 31 januari 2010 op RTL 7. Geschiedenis De eerste aflevering zou aanvankelijk voor het eerst worden uitgezonden op 13 januari 2008 in de Verenigde Staten. Op 8 november 2007 werd bekendgemaakt dat uitzendingen voor onbepaalde tijd waren uitgesteld vanwege de schrijversstaking in Hollywood. Er waren enkele afleveringen opgenomen, maar om te voorkomen dat er een gat valt van meerdere weken tussen de uitzendingen is besloten de première uit te stellen.24 sneuvelt door schrijversstaking, NOS.nl, 8 november 2007 Op 14 februari 2008 maakte tv-zender Fox bekend dat het zevende seizoen in januari 2009 in première zal gaan, een jaar later dan gepland.Fans of '24' Have a Long Wait - MSN TV News Daarentegen werd op 23 november 2008 een twee uur durende televisiefilm genaamd 24: Redemption uitgezonden waarin Jack Bauer actief is in Afrika.FOX releases official information about the 24 prequel - TV Squad In 2004 werd de opzet van de serie drastisch veranderd. In het vierde seizoen werden veel personages uit de serie geschreven en kwamen er nieuwelingen voor in de plaats. Iets dergelijks was men ook van plan voor het zevende seizoen, het op één na laatste seizoen van 24 wanneer Sutherlands contract niet wordt verlengd. De eerste trailer werd vrijgegeven op 25 oktober 2007, en ging in première op een groot scherm op Times Square in New York. Belangrijke plots voor in toekomstige seizoenen *De dood van Bill Buchanan. *De vriendschap tussen Jack Bauer en Allison Taylor. *De vriendschap tussen Jack Bauer en Renee Walker *De opheffing van de Counter Terrorist Unit. *De arrestatie van Tony Almeida die in leven blijkt te zijn. Verhaal Vier jaar na de terreur van Abu Fayed, heeft de overheid besloten om CTU te sluiten. Jack Bauer staat terecht voor de Senaat, onder leiding van senator Mayer, vanwege het illegale gebruik van martelen om terroristische aanslagen te voorkomen. Tijdens de hoorzitting vraagt FBI-agente Renee Walker om uitstel en wordt Jack meegenomen, omdat de FBI zijn hulp nodig heeft. Niemand minder dan Tony Almeida lijkt betrokken te zijn bij een terroristische groepering. Beveiligingsexpert Michael Latham is ontvoerd om een zogeheten "CIP"-apparaat te repareren en de terroristen dreigen de digitale infrastructuur over te nemen om zo diverse grote ongelukken te veroorzaken. Ondertussen praat de recent aangetreden president Taylor met minister-president Matobo over de situatie in Sangala en het eventuele ingrijpen daar door het Amerikaanse leger. Al snel blijkt dat Kolonel Dubaku achter de dreiging met het CIP-apparaat zit en zo de Amerikaanse president onder druk wil zetten om ingrijpen in Sangala te voorkomen. Jack en Renee komen er daarnaast achter dat Tony undercover is en samen met Bill Buchanan en Chloe O'Brien samenwerkt om een vergaande samenzwering binnen het Witte Huis te ontmaskeren. Met het CIP-apparaat laat Dubaku twee vliegtuigen nabij het Witte Huis met elkaar botsen, terwijl de president toekijkt. Ze blijft echter bij haar standpunt om Matobo te helpen met de situatie in Sangala, waarna Dubaku een volgende aanslag begint: het saboteren van een chemische centrale. Jack weet dit te voorkomen, het CIP-apparaat wordt vernietigd, maar Dubaku ontsnapt. Jack en Tony besluiten om samen met de president te werken, aangezien hun cover verloren is gegaan bij het voorkomen van de aanslag en het bevrijden van minister-president Matobo en zijn vrouw. Een medestander van Dubaku lukt het om de First Gentleman, Henry, te ontvoeren en Dubaku dreigt hem te vermoorden. Jack en Renee zijn echter op tijd om Henry te redden, al wordt hij nog wel geraakt in zijn buik en moet zwaargewond naar het ziekenhuis. Tijdens een achtervolging slaat de auto van Dubaku over de kop, waarbij de vriendin van Dubaku komt te overlijden. Dubaku overleeft het maar net en geeft Jack een chip met daarop een lijst met namen van mensen die onderdeel uitmaken van de grote samenzwering. Dubaku wordt naar het ziekenhuis gebracht, maar wordt ondanks zware beveiliging toch vermoord door John Quinn, een medewerker van een particulier militair bedrijf genaamd Starkwood. Het blijkt dat Generaal Juma de touwtjes in handen heeft en Dubaku als pion heeft ingezet. Juma heeft echter nog een grote troef om uit te spelen, namelijk een aanslag op het Witte Huis. Via een afvoerleiding onderwater lukt het Juma en zijn militante soldaten om het Witte Huis binnen te dringen. Jack, die samen met Bill bij de president is, wordt echter op tijd geïnformeerd over de aanslag door Renee en Jack neemt de president mee naar de safe room, terwijl Bill voor afleiding zorgt. Juma vindt echter de dochter van de president, Olivia, en gebruikt haar om de president uit haar safe room te krijgen. De president wordt vervolgens gedwongen om bepaalde teksten voor te lezen op televisie. Jack heeft echter in de safe room een gaskraan losgedraaid en Bill besluit om zichzelf op te offeren: hij rent naar de safe room, schiet enkele soldaten neer en veroorzaakt door het pistoolvuur een explosie. Door deze afleiding kunnen Jack en beveiliger Aaron Pierce diverse militanten en generaal Juma uitschakelen, terwijl ook de FBI besluit een inval te doen. De president is ongeschonden, maar Bill is omgekomen tijdens de explosie. Jack en Tony komen erachter dat generaal Juma hulp heeft gehad van Starkwood om het Witte Huis aan te vallen. Starkwood hielp Juma in ruil voor de mogelijkheid om een nieuw biologisch wapen zonder restricties te mogen ontwikkelen en testen in Sangala. Jack komt Quinn, de moordenaar van Dubaku, op het spoor achtervolgt hem. Quinn is door Starkwood eveneens op pad gestuurd om senator Mayer te vermoorden, aangezien de senator ook bezig is met een onderzoek naar de activiteiten van Starkwood. Quinn doodt senator Mayer en Jack is direct verdachte van deze moord gezien het proces dat nog altijd tegen hem loopt. Jack weet uiteindelijk Quinn te vermoorden en ontdekt dat Starkwood enkele biologische wapens het land binnen heeft gesmokkeld. Jack probeert ze te onderscheppen, maar deze actie mislukt en daarbij raakt Jack besmet doordat een van de gasflessen lek is. De FBI probeert Starkwood onder druk te zetten en besluit een inval te doen om het bedrijf te ontmantelen wegens het bezit van illegale wapens. De leider van Starkwood, Jonas Hodges, lukt het echter om de wapens goed verborgen te houden en hij dwingt de FBI om zijn terrein te verlaten. Tony weet stiekem achter te blijven bij Starkwood en ontdekt waar de wapens zijn. Dit geeft de president voldoende informatie om een luchtaanval in gang te zetten. Hodges merkt de aanval op en dreigt het biologische wapen los te laten, waardoor de president besluit de aanval stop te zetten. Hodges komt naar het Witte Huis en eist dat Starkwoord een grotere rol krijgt bij de militaire acties van de Verenigde Staten. Ondertussen is het Tony echter gelukt enkele explosieven te plaatsen en de raketten met het biologische wapen uit te schakelen. Hierdoor is de dreiging van Hodges verdwenen en wordt hij direct gearresteerd in het Witte Huis. De dreiging lijkt verdwenen, maar een medewerker van Starkwood genaamd Galvez weet met een buisje van het biologische wapen te ontsnappen. Jack komt erachter dat Tony samenwerkt met Galvez en dat het Tony was die FBI-baas Larry Moss heeft doodgeschoten, zodat Galvez kon ontsnappen. Jack wil Tony hiermee confronteren, maar hij krijgt een aanval door zijn besmetting en Tony ontsnapt. Jonas Hodges vertelt dat er nog een zeer geheim genootschap is, een soort schaduw-samenzwering, van mensen die de macht over het land willen grijpen. Aan het hoofd van dit genootschap staat Alan Wilson, een man die verantwoordelijk blijkt te zijn voor de dood van Michelle, Tony's zwangere vrouw. Dit is ook de reden waarom Tony steeds met een eigen agenda heeft gewerkt, zodat hij wraak kon nemen op de moordenaar van zijn vrouw en ongeboren kind. Voordat Tony wraak kan nemen komt de FBI ter plaatse en wordt Wilson afgevoerd. Wilson ontkent elke betrokkenheid, tot woede van Renee. Ze was erg close met Larry en houdt Wilson uiteindelijk mede-verantwoordelijk voor Larry's dood. Ze besluit niet te wachten op een normale ondervraging of een eerlijk proces, wat vroeger haar werkwijze was als rechtschapen FBI-agent. In plaats daarvan lijkt ze voor een aanpak te kiezen die Jack ook zou gebruiken. Ze legt haar FBI-penning weg, boeit een collega om haar niet betrokken te laten zijn bij alles wat gaat volgen, en ze stapt de ondervragingskamer in bij Wilson. Ondertussen is de gezondheid van Jack hard achteruitgegaan. De besmetting zal hem fataal worden en alleen een experimentele stamcel-operatie biedt enige kans op genezing. Hiervoor is wel een direct familielid nodig en Jacks dochter Kim lijkt de aangewezen persoon hiervoor. Jack wenst echter niet dat Kim ook maar enig risico neemt en hij heeft vrede met zijn aanstaande overlijden. Als Jack wegzakt kiest Kim er desondanks toch voor om de stamcel-operatie een kans te geven. Category:Seizoenen